Nuit noire
by Crowny
Summary: Il faisait froid, il faisait noir. Pourtant c'était dans cette nuit sombre qu'ils pouvaient être eux-mêmes, ensemble. Dans cette routine qui ne pourrait pas toujours durer, ils vivaient tant bien que mal, eux, les enfants brisés. Mikasa et Eren centric, léger Jean/Marco.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous(?) ! Pour fêter Noël, un petit cadeau qui ne se passe pas à Noël dirons-nous, ni dans la neige, juste dans la nuit noire et_ froide_. En fait, c'est même pas joyeux /SBAFF/. Il s'agit donc d'un centric!Mikasa!Eren famille/amitié bien que d'autres personnages sont présents au début. Vous pouvez néanmoins imaginer une romance entre Mikasa et Eren, mais j'ai voulu rester libre histoire que ça plaise à tout le monde ^^ Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira, dites-moi si l'un des personnages fait OOC, je n'ai pas encore l'habitude d'écrire sur eux. Bonne lecture !**

**J'allais oublier, Shingeki n'est pas à moi, mais à Hajime Isayama ~**

* * *

Le silence régnait dans ce dortoir masculin de la 104ème brigade d'entrainement. Mis à part les quelques mouvements dans leurs sommeils, tous les futurs soldats semblaient dormir à poing fermé. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas le cas plus longtemps, car quelques minutes plus tard des pas se firent entendre derrière la porte faisant se lever brusquement l'un des garçons.

« Hey les gars, il est sorti, nous pouvons aller le suivre maintenant ! s'exclama Connie.

̶ Chuuut espèce d'idiot, tu vas réveiller Marco, réplica Jean en chuchotant. »

L'air renfrogné, le plus petit ne réplica pas et se contenta de mettre ses chaussures dans le silence, tout comme le faisait l'autre adolescent.

« Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je sois réveillé ? demanda une voix.

Marco. Jean grimaça, il allait surement vouloir des dissuader de faire cette petite sortie nocturne.

« Enfin, pas besoin de me le dire, je suis déjà au courant… »

Déjà au courant ? Comment Marco pouvait-il savoir ? À moins que… Jean tourna brusquement vers Connie avant de chuchoter furieusement :

« C'est de ta faute, hein ?!

̶ Hey, j'ai rien fait moi ! se défendit le concerné.

̶ En effet, ce n'est pas de sa faute Jean, mais de la tienne… Tu n'as pas arrêté de marmonner dans tes dents toute la journée et comme je te connais bien, décrypter tout ça fut plutôt facile. »

Connie ricana avant de puérilement tirer la langue en direction du fautif.

« Tch. Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

̶ Rien, mis à part vous suivre bien sûr. J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir ça. »

Jean haussa un sourcil étonné avant d'hausser les épaules. Marco pouvait être imprévisible parfois. Comme il y a deux semaines où… non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Une fois que les trois garçons furent près et après avoir vérifié que les autres dormaient toujours, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement, avant même qu'ils n'aient pu l'atteindre.

« Hey les gars, pas encore près ? fit l'un des nouveaux arrivants sans prendre la peine d'être discret. »

Reiner, et Bertolt aussi, mais ce dernier était bien plus silencieux.

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? On va se faire repérer avant même d'être sorti espèces d'imbéciles ! cracha Jean. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel, pas du tout atteint par la soudaine mauvaise humeur de l'autre futur soldat.

« Au lieu de vous disputer, et si nous y allons ? fit calmement Marco. »

Après un reniflement dédaigne, ils quittèrent la chambre.

À la poursuite d'Eren.

**xxx**

Loin du remue-ménage qu'il causait sans le savoir, Eren marchait, sa couette enroulée autour de son corps. Faisant fi du froid de la nuit, il continuait d'avancer malgré la noirceur qui l'entourait.

Ce chemin, il le connaissait par cœur. Un an qu'il était ici, à la base, et un an qu'il l'empruntait toutes les nuits pour se rendre dans cet endroit. Chaque bosse, chaque creux, chaque branche ou même barrières, il savait comment l'éviter les yeux fermés.

Un courant d'air frais balaya le chemin, l'obligeant à resserrer sa couverture contre lui. Encore un peu et il serait arrivé à destination.

Sans s'en rendre compte, mais comme souvent lorsqu'il était seul, son esprit se m'y à dériver vers sa vie d'avant la chute du mur. Shiganshina, les voyous qui y trainait, Hannes, Armin et ses livres, les visites médicales avec son père, sa rencontre avec Mikasa et sa mère aussi.

_Kaa-san._

Ses poings qui tenaient la couette se serrèrent un peu plus et ses yeux se firent plus durs. Brillant de détermination. Jamais il ne leurs pardonnerai à ces monstres, à ces titans, d'avoir tué sa mère. Rendant aussi son père comme fou et de _l'_avoir brisée encore une fois. Non, il ne pourrait pas leur pardonner. Jamais.

« Tu penses encore ça pas vrai ? fit une voix. »

Eren ouvrit alors grand ses yeux qui jusque-là étaient resté mi-clos et s'arrêta. Devant lui se trouvait un cabanon en bois à l'allure abandonné, mais où l'on pouvait deviner quelques éclats lumineux à l'intérieur. Tout autour se trouvait une multitude d'arbres dans lesquels la brigade s'entraînait chaque jour. Un lieu autrefois touristique avant que l'armée ne demande de nouveaux endroits pour entraîner ses futurs soldats.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte, comme si cela ne le concernait pas alors que s'était tout le contraire. Il observa la personne dans l'ombre avant de s'avancer vers la cabane.

_Mikasa._

« Hm, tu as raison, rentrons il fait froid. »

_Froid, hein ?_ _Toi aussi tu penses encore à ça ?_

Ils entrèrent tous les deux, dans ce lieu qu'ils considéraient à présent comme étant le leur. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre monde.

Un monde loin des titans, de l'entraînement, de la faim et des autres surtouts. Un monde comme plus de deux ans auparavant, un peu bancal, mais qui tenait bon. Juste à deux.

**xxx**

Il y avait peu de meubles dans la cabane en bois. Une table, une armoire bancale et un vieux lit. Tout semblait pourtant en bon état malgré l'air abandonné de l'extérieur. Les murs et le toit étaient intacts et une cheminée chauffait la pièce dans un léger grésillement. Dans un coin trainait un balai et une serpillère usée que les deux adolescents avaient dû ramener. Tout comme le drap blanc qui recouvrait le lit, sur lequel reposait la couette de Mikasa.

Celle d'Eren alla rejoindre sa semblable avant qu'il n'aille se réchauffer près de la cheminé alors que la brune fermait la porte du cabanon.

Comme une routine. Une routine qui avait changé au fil du temps, mais qui dans le fond restait la même. Et ce depuis leur rencontre lors de ce jour tragique, quand ils avaient compris à quel point la vie était cruelle. Dans ce monde où seule la loi du plus fort régnait.

« Eren, allons dormir, nous avons un examen d'endurance demain. »

Le garçon renifla, ravalant une réplique cynique, sachant très bien que cela n'était qu'une excuse, et que, quoiqu'il arrive, elle finirait probablement première encore une fois et qu'elle ne souhaitait juste qu'une chose. Se couper du monde.

Un frisson traversa Eren quand il s'éloigna du feu, et ce fut dont rapidement qu'il rejoignit l'unique lit présent dans la pièce.

Trois ans qu'ils se connaissaient, mais aussi trois ans que Mikasa était incapable de dormir seule.

Elle avait l'air toujours forte la Mikasa. Elle et son sang-froid presque légendaire et ses résultats exemplaires, voir exceptionnels. Pourtant, même les plus forts avaient leur faiblesse, et la sienne était la nuit. Aussi noir et sombre que ses yeux, elle lui faisait revivre les plus horribles moments de sa vie et en imaginer d'autres.

Du sang, sa famille, les titans, du sang, Eren, sa mère et encore du sang. Toujours du sang. Et des cris aussi.

Alors il était là, son ami et sauveur. Eloignant les cauchemars chaque nuit, sans jamais faillir.

Et Eren acceptait ce rôle avec joie, car il s'agissait du seul moment de la journée où la jeune fille acceptait son aide, sans essayer de le prendre pour un gamin. Le seul moment où la peur et la faiblesse la rattrapait, elle, la fille brisée.

« Il fait froid, Eren. »

Dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait que la tenir dans ses bras et la réchauffer en attendant que la nuit passe. Au fil du temps, il s'y était habitué, et l'absence de cet autre corps chaud contre le sien l'empêchait de dormir. Et cela, Eren ne se l'avouerait jamais. Pourtant ils savaient tous deux une chose.

Cela ne pourrait pas toujours continuer.

Alors, il profitait de ces derniers moments, de ces dernières années avant la fin de leur entrainement, des nuits qu'ils leur restaient. Ensemble.

Avant de devoir plonger droit dans les cauchemars et les insomnies.

_Sous des yeux scrutateurs._

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et ce soupçon de Jean/Marco pour ceux qui l'on vu héhé. Hm ? Comment ça vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé du côté de Connie et co ? Ben vous ne le saurez pas pour la simple et bonne raison que ça n'est pas écrit ~ En fait, j'ai ajouté cette partie au dernier moment pour qu'il y ait un peu plus de contenu et j'me suis dit que ça pouvait être drôle. Mais après je me suis dit aussi que : ça manquait d'Armin ! Après tout, s'il avait été présent, il les aurait empêché de sortir ! J'ai donc concocté un petit omake où l'on retrouve Armin et Jean(/Marco). Vouala ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et re-bonne lecture x).**

**Quoiqu'il en sois, passez de bonne fête de Noël et à la prochaine ! :D**

* * *

**Omake :**

Jean serra les poings, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Comment une telle chose pouvait-elle être possible ? Il avait eu beau retourner la situation toute la nuit, il ne comprenait pas. Plus loin, il pouvait voir Eren discuter avec la brune comme si de rien n'était.

Cela le mettait en rage.

Il n'aimait plus Mikasa de la même manière, il avait Marco maintenant, mais imaginer qu'elle avait refusé ses avances pour ce crétin… Ca le rendait fou.

« Arrêtes de penser à ça Jean, pas besoin de remuer ça dans tous les sens, fit la voix d'Armin.

̶ Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute manière ! »

Le châtain lui jeta un regard peu amène avant de détourner la tête.

« Je sais tout. »

S'il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'Armin et si l'on ajoutait une voix dédaigneuse, Jean aurait pu penser qu'il le prenait de haut, mais… c'était Armin. Et il savait bel et bien tout.

Après un reniflement, il partit rejoindre son petit ami qui discutait avec Christina en trainant les pieds.

De son côté, Armin eut un sourire amusé. Il les avait très bien vus comploter pendant plusieurs jours tout en regardant Eren de travers. Alors deviner la suite était tellement évident.

Sans s'arrêter de sourire, il se dirigea vers ses deux amis qui sans le savoir, causaient bien des maux de tête à certain d'entre eux.


End file.
